12 Tru
by WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK
Summary: Edward left Bella who is made into a vamp by Eric. Now the Cullens are in Bon Temps too protect her, but will a heartbroken Bella let them back into her life? Full sumary inside! B/E! YAY! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward left Bella and she was changed into a vampire by Eric. But because of the venom in her system from James's attack ****she came out as a split vampire. It's been 3 years and now the vampires have come out of the coffin. Eric asks the Volturi too send some of their vampires too protect Bella and guess w****ho Aro sends? This is what happens when True Blood meets Twilight!**

**The Cullen vampires are known as Lamia**

**The Vampire's in True Blood are known as Deargdue**

**So this is my new story!! :P Yay!! I really need too update but when I think of a story idea it's nearly impossible too write anything else!! :P ENJOY!!!!!!!**

**But before I start herer's a list of the vampire traits Bella has so u don't have ?s**

**Sun: Won't kill her. She doesn't sparkle either! It just bugs her eyes.**

**Skin: Granite like the Cullen's so she can't be staked. Also freezing cold, even for a vampire.**

**Blood: She can feed of of anyone, and not kill them or turn them.**

**Bloodlust: Blood doesn't really affect her.**

**Fangs: TOTALLY!! She's got 'em!**

**Her blood: Is like the vampires in True Blood. She can give it too a human and it will heal them.**

**Speed: very fast she has both Eric and James's speed, strength, etc...**

**Beauty: insanly so!!**

**Power: Anything that can be done with the mind. She can change people's thought's, put her thoughts in other's mind, read thoughts, share and take memories, etc...**

**Sleep: She can when she wants too, but doesn't have too.**

**If there are any other questions you have either PM me or put it in ur review!**

**_Memories are blod slanted_**

_thoughts are slanted_

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV!!**

I walked into Fangtasia and went too my room to change out of my Merlottes uniform and into something more appropriate for seeing Eric. He hates that I work there, but likes that I can keep an eye on Sookie. I chose a red plaid skirt with small silver buttons, a white corset with a black vest that showed my belly button, and a pair of my favorite knee high boots. For my accesories I had on earrings with small stars jetting out, a dagger neckalce that looked anchient, and a bracelet Eric had given me for my 19th birthday. My hair was falling down my back in lose waves.

I walked into Eric's office only too find Pam cutting his hair, which was stained with blood, her face angry, and a black man sitting on the couch. He looked oddly farmiliar...

"Laffayette?" I asked the man's head wipped around too look at me. He was looking bad. There was a scraggly beard and his chest was actually hairy.

"Bella? What the fuck you doin' here?" His dark eyes were scared, they no longer held the confident friend I had once relied on. I ran up and hugged him.

"Aww sweetie! I should be asking you that?" He fell back against the chair he was in.

"I-I think it was the V... Why the fuck are you here? I've seen you in the sun and, and-" He was terrified. I looked into his mind and saw what had happened.

_**The room was dark. He was confused, and starved. He dipped his tongue out in hopes of catching some of the water dripping from the ceeling, but when he finally did it tasted wrong. Like urine. So he spat it out.**_

_**Eric ripping apart a man for attacking him the blood spattered all over.**_

_**"Is there blood in my hair?" He asked.**_

_**"I-I can't see in this light." Eric rushed forward.**_

_**"How about now?" He leaned his head down.**_

_**"Ye-Yeah a little." Eric sighed.**_

_**"Pam's gonna kill me. Not too mention Isabella-" He sighed**_

_**"Who're Pam and Isabella?"**_

_**"Why? Do you want too meet them?"**_

_**"N-no..." **_

_**"Well you're going too." Eric grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up too a strange room. Pam complained about Eric's hair. And Laffayette sat in a chair talking and answering what they asked.**_

"Isabella? We're done here. Lock him back up_." I'm sorry_. I thought too him and grabbed his hand leading him back too the basement. I locked him back up and stormed upstairs.

"Eric? Why is he here?" I was yelling. Oops. His eyes flashed.

"Isabella. This is an important matter. I'm sorry if you have made friends with the human, but Godric has gone missing." I felt my dead heart skip a beat.

"Godric? But-" He had always been my friend since I had met him.

"Isabella?" Pam came and hugged me. She was like my Mother. Eric was my Dad. The two were getting married when it's legalized. **(AN: I have no idea if they're together in the books/show, but in this they are!) **

"I'm fine. I just... Forget it. So what's the occasion?" Both looked at me funny. "Eric's hair is getting cut, Pam's going out too buy a pair of new pumps, not too mention you both looked really stressed."

"We're too have company tomorrow." Eric said his voice was dark.

"Vampires?" He nodded.

"They're here too protect you. You're very important too our kind you know." My shoulders sagged.

"But Eric I can-" He looked mad.

"Sit down and shut up." I did as he said. "You're too important too lose Isabella. This is for your own good. I want you too wear something nice later on, but you can have something casual during the day. Alright? You're too pick them up tomorrow at noon. Keep them occupied until I wake." I nodded. "And Isabella?"

"Hmm?"

"Treat them well."

"Sure..." I turned and left the room.

**The next day!**

I had gone for a walk in the cemetery for the rest of the night. Seen Bill and Sookie walking around also. I went too work a 7:00 then left at 11 too get back home and out of my uniform and into something else. I wanted something that reflected my personality so I put on a pair of white paint spattered jean shorts, a little charm bracelet, round earrings with the British flag on it, sunglasses, a black scarf made of little black beads, flip flops, and a shirt that said 'PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!' and at the bottome had a picture of Mount Rushmore except the president's had different colored sun-glasses on. I put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my Ipod Touch and headed to the airport.

When I arrived I sat in a chair and opened up my mind too listen for the vampires.

_Wow it's hot here!- tourist_

_Please let me get my period tonight!- random women_

_Where are we supposed to find this person?- vampire._

"Gotcha." I whispered and walked towards where I had heard the vampire. It's weird that guy sounded like Jasper. I flinched at the name. They can't be here. This is MY new life! I didn't need anymore heartache. I sighed and continued too walk towards the area. When I saw the family of vampires I was sorely upset too recognize the seven faces.

**_Bella I don't want you to come with me. _**

"Hello. I'm Isabella." They each, even Rosalie, flinched when I said that. **(AN: They don't recognize her because she looks a little different then when she was human. Also it's raining so they don't sparkle!) **"Welcome to Luisiana." I gave them a smile which they returned.

**_You don't want me? No._**

"Hello. I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward, and my wife Esme." I shook hands with each of them and laughed quietly as they felt my skin which is colder then theirs.

**_I'm tired of pretending too be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human._**

"Well, I'll take you too your hotel to unpack. Then we can tour around the Bon Temps, although there's not much too see."

**_You're not good for me, Bella._**

I put my arm around my torso, trying too hold myself together.

**_I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-- for him._**

"This way." I whispered. They followed.

**_I promise this will be the last time you'll see me._**

We walked back through the warm rain. I could here them talking in back of me, but it was otherwise silent until Jasper asked the question I'm sure they all wanted to know.

"Do you know who we're supposed to protect?" I laughed.

"So Eric didn't tell you?"

**_I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again._**

"No. The Volturi only said she was a vary powerful being. The only one of her kind." Alice piped up. I laughed harder it sounded manic.

"It's me. I'm stronger, faster, more powerful than the oldest vampire." I watched Emmett smile.

_I could so beat her in a wrestling match! Look at her! She's tiny! _I smiled wider.

"Wrestling match?" He grinned wider.

"You're on."

**_You can go with your life without any more interference from me. _**

He steeped forward and in one swift motion I had him on the ground he barely had even moved. I stood up from my crouch and began the walk once more. I looked over my shoulder.

"You coming?" They followed. I tried too hurry before the bloody tears spilled out my eyes, but a few came out before we got too the hotel. Luckily the Cullens didn't notice even though Alice commented on my face having some dried red streaks on my cheeks.

"When you're finished you can call me at this number too tell us your on the way. Here are the directions." I put my fingers too his forehead and showed him the farmiliar run. "And wear something nice too meet Eric. He likes that. Plus he still needs an evaluation of you all. Overprotective fool." I muttered the last bit. Carlisle smiled at that.

"We'll be there soon. Thank you Isabella." I nodded and walked out of the room.

**_It will be as though I never existed._**

As soon as I was away from the hotel I began too run. And run. And run. Then after 2 hours I went home and fell asleep with tears falling down my face curled up in a small ball.

**_I was laying on the moist forest floor crying again. That's all I did. I was considerably thinner, my ribs were starting too stick out from lack of eating. All of my clothes were now baggy and hung lose off my frame. Charlie would force feed me every day, and then I would just spit it out. I ate barely enough too survive, to keep my promiser to _him_._**

**_A young woman leaned over me. At first I thought it was one of the Cullens, but no. She called out for some man named Eric who came and looked at me. _**

**_"She's very pretty." The girl said. _**

**_"Pam? What are you thinking?" He asked she leaned down and picked me up._**

**_"May we change her?" He looked taken back. "Look at her Eric. Not only is she beautiful, but she needs us. She could be like our daughter. Please?" He smiled at her. _**

**_"Very well. Would you like to? Or shall I?"_**

**_"You." Then he bit me draining me of all blood and feeding me his. They buried me in the ground there was a bit of fire burning through my veins, but I didn't care. A day passed and they unbuiried me. The same woman smiled._**

**_"Hello my child. What is your name?" _**

**_"Isabella." I whispered. She smiled._**

**_"I'm Pam. And this is Eric. Are you thirsty?" I nodded. "Alright. Follow us." We came upon three people. I watched as they fed then left the humans on the ground. _**

**_"Drink." Eric said._ turned and ran to the forest. **

**"Isabella! Wait!" Pam called. I kept running until I found a bear and drained it. I liked my lips and returned to where**** Eric and Pam were. **

**"Would you mind if we leave?" I asked. **

**"Where did you feed Bella?" They asked.**

**"A bear. I won't kill people." They looked too each other.**

**"That satisfies you?" Eric came and placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. **

**"****It's sweet, and tangy. Why aren't your eyes red?" Pam's were green and Erics electric blue. **

**"You're thinking of Lamia. We're Deargdue. We can feed off of people, and they won't die or change into one of us." **

**"Oh."**

I was shaken awake by my phone which was vibrating and playing Claire De Lune **(AN: FYI I LOVE this song!! Seriously if u haven't listened 2 Debussy u really need 2!! I was listening b4 I'd ever heard of ****Twilight!! I can't believe it's only been a year since I became obsessed!! :P)**

"Hello" I answered wiping of all the blood from my face.

"Isabella? It's Carlisle. We're on our way."

"K. See you then." I said and hung up, then woke up Eric and Pam. I put on my favorite clothes for dancing which was a loose dress that fell down too my knees, my hair was wavy, I had black shoes with a silver heel, black and white pearls, and droopy black pearl earrings. The Cullens walked in just as I went too the dance floor.

* * *

**So wat do u think?? R&R!!!! Thanks!!!**


	2. Author's note! Plz read! Very important!

**Hello, 2 all my awesome readers and reviewer's!! **

**I am sorry 2 say that at 5:00 my time (I live in Colorado in the USA!) I will not be able 2 update 4 who knows how long! D: **

**We don't have much money 2 pay bills and such and we've finally met the deadline.**

**I'M VERY sorry about this!! **

**Idk for how long this'll b going on!! **

**I'll try 2 update my stories 2day, but it will b INSANLEY SHORT chapter's! I might not even post them! D:**

**Again I'm really sorry! D:**

**Love you all!**

**Sara**


	3. Sorry AN! I need a Betta! not a fish

**Hey! I know you all hate these author's notes but this is important!! :D **

**I NEED A BETA!! :D **

**I just tried looking 4 1, and let me tell u... IT WAS FUCKING HELL!! D: I've read like 30 of these things and found nothin****!! D:**

**I have some specifics tho...**

**-You have 2 be very bubbly, fun, and exciting!! I want someone who'll help my stories along and enjoy it! :D Almost like a co-writer! :D But not ya know?!**

**-You have 2 be patient! Writer's block is a bitch who visits me WAY 2 often!**

**-You should b good with grammar, punctuation, and word choice**

**-You should b okay with my tainted tongue!! :D**

**-YOU MUST LOVE AND B OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT!! :D THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I WRITE ABOUT ON THIS SITE!! (I DO WORK ON OTHER PIECES THO!)**

**If u (or someone u know) sounds like they fit the job... GREAT! PM or review me!!!! :D**

**Also, tell me which story u want 2 help me with!! :D **

**Another detail... I've sortta lost inspiration 4 97 Years Later, and thinking of getting a co-writer 2 help me with some of it. Or (if u want) send me in a chapter u wrote urself! :D And I can include it! You will get the credit 4 it! But Pm it so it's a surprise 4 everyone else! :D If not I may go so far as 2 put it up 4 adoption! Tell me wat u think! Whether or not u like and stuff... **

**Thanks! Luvs yall!!**

***Sara***


End file.
